


Loss and Gain

by Inactive Account (sassybleu)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Supernatural imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassybleu/pseuds/Inactive%20Account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kind of trying my hand at writing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss and Gain

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy.

He crosses the room slowly, taking his time, trying to think of things to say that will make you stay. But you've had enough, there’s only three words that can make you stay and you’re pretty sure they’re not even in his vocabulary. He looks down at you with his emerald green eyes. The pain in them is clear, and it breaks your heart a little more. You expected this, but you've finally convinced yourself. You can’t help him if he won’t try. You take a deep breath and say one more time, 

“This has to be it. I can’t help you if you won’t work for it. We can’t keep going like this, Dean. I’m tired, and…I’m sorry, and I love you, but I’m tired. If you can’t even admit your feelings to yourself, how am I supposed to be with you?”

He lets out a breath and looks away, holding back tears. You both stand still for a moment until he turns back to you, and tries a few times, 

“I..I need you.”

He says it as the first tear falls, and suddenly you have him in your arms, comforting him; and that’s all it takes. To know you’re needed by him is the closest he’ll get to saying that he’s not okay, that he can’t be alone. Everyone’s left him, and he can’t lose you too.

**Author's Note:**

> 4/13/15: Please do not duplicate or post this content elsewhere without consent.


End file.
